Children of War
by thejuvenile
Summary: After years of standstill the Third Shinobi World War rages on, more fiercely than before. Two children are paired and thrust into war, far before they are ready. What awaits them is loss, destruction, love, and misery as they try futilely to envision what a world of peace is like and whether it is attainable. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot! Whether I make a story out of this depends on the amount of feedback I get. I thought the idea was interesting and couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote… But, for now this remains a one-shot! Enjoy.**

…

During peace, the standard age for academy graduation is twelve. From there, a child is issued a headband and given team assignments. Two teammates who will help to make a balanced cell of three and a Jōnin entrusted to oversee their training.

They were Genin, and were treated as such. Most of their time spent training and doing exercises to build teamwork. When declared ready by their sensei they are given D-rank missions that are supervised and always within the walls of the village.

Eventually, given time they would be handed their first low grade C-rank. The process was long and tedious, but had always been proven effective. At the end of the tunnel, if they survived that is, they would become strong Jōnin capable of completing high ranked missions such as A or S ranked. Some, the rare, emerged powerful enough to perform them solo.

During war time none of this applied.

Early graduation is not uncommon, but a norm. Academy curriculum is rushed through and not as thorough, pushing students along to the next phase as long as they understand the basics of the basics.

As war creates more and more orphans they are hauled into the academy. The previous luxury of small classroom sizes perished, taking its place cramped lecture halls with up to three hundred students for that particular skill level.

You are quiet. You listen. You take in what you can, and there is never time to ask a question.

One on one instruction is nonexistent.

Nine year old Sakura shrunk into herself more and more as the room slowly broke from dead silence to inquiring chatter. Never had they gone so long without an instructor lecturing them on a topic or telling them where to report to next.

They were waiting for team assignments and the fear and slight excitement in the room was not lost on her. Friendships were hard to form when you didn't have time to speak with your classmates, especially when you go everyday finding a new face and deducing they had always been there all along in the sea of children.

Sakura had gone all three years in the academy without a single friend and this was the first time she had heard the room fill with noise so unfamiliar to her.

Why did the sound of children casually conversing sound so pleasing?

It was foreign. The voices were childish, uncertain of themselves but the more they executed the motion they became familiar with the action, growing far more confident.

Their teachers were stern. They spoke loud, clearly, completely sure of themselves and the words that escaped their lips. Though more than that they spoke _quickly_. Their words elbowing each other as they all raced to escape at once. Sakura could recall hundreds of times the frustration evident on her peers faces as they failed to keep up.

It was in those very moments that the instructors would cease their talking and something akin to pity or perhaps sympathy would appear on their faces. Then as quickly as it would come the emotion would be gone and the children would be reminded once more how there just wasn't any _time_.

Every child sitting in this room had graduated and that thought made Sakura more aware of the metal on her forehead. Her small hands were sitting in her lap, clutched tightly as she blinked and took nervous glances around the room.

A shoulder bumped her and instinctively she leaned away from the touch only to rub against someone sitting on her other side.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice appearing like a squeak, intimidated upon realizing the girl was taller than her, most likely leading to her being older.

The girl tilted her head slightly, accepting her apology. Sakura watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde girl went back to looking forward, waiting.

Because that was all they knew.

They waited to be taught or given instruction.

Like her classmates, she took advantage of this free time they had never been given the luxury of in the past. Her emerald eyes did sweeps of the room finding all her classmates to appear bigger and more confident than she was.

Only a few times did her gaze sweep over children with similar builds to her own. Graduating at nine wasn't unheard of but it did take talent, and Sakura understood why she was in the category.

In terms of intelligence she was in the top ten of her class, as large as it was. Then she happened to be gifted with stellar chakra control making simple genjutsu and ninjutsu taught to them a breeze to learn.

That was why she was graduating, and she understood that.

Her eyes snapped to the opening door and she watched a man in a vest walk up to the podium holding a heavy looking stack of papers. She immediately concluded the man to be their instructor. He had a thick set of spiky blond hair and thin eyes. Most of his face was covered in bandages and what wasn't was heavily scarred.

In the academy, instructors came and went like the wind. Some were here for just a day, the average one lasting two weeks. Most, she noticed didn't bother with introducing themselves.

By now, everyone had noticed his presence and just like that they were back to a still, deafly quiet. The man coughed to clear his throat, and began reading off teams.

Twenty minutes later her team was finally called.

"Team sixty-three, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyūga. Your instructor will be Genma Shiranui."

Sakura knew quite a bit about the Hyūga clan, most importantly she knew of their infamous white eyes. Immediately, she searched the room looking for anyone who matched that criteria.

After several minutes of looking around the room and awkwardly connecting gazes with everyone but the person she was looking for, she gave up.

Fifteen minutes later their teacher finished with team assignments and left, giving a clear order to wait for your designated instructor to come fetch you.

Instructors came and left once they had their group. As the room gradually began to clear out Sakura pondered over having a single teammate.

Four man cells are unfavorable during war time. And not just because no instructor no matter how talented wouldn't be able to dutifully fulfil their duties as both a shinobi and a sensei.

Sakura's been privy to the debates in her clan, how talent or large groups could be lost in the blink of an eye from a well-placed bomb. The Haruno's, said to be one of the more intelligent clans of Konoha firmly believe four man teams are doomed to fail.

As Sakura thought over this she couldn't help but wonder if her situation was an advantage or a disadvantage.

In terms of increasing her chances for survival she admitted to liking her odds. A Jōnin's attention would be split between two instead of the usual three. Plus, Sakura couldn't help the smile threatening to take over her face at the much needed one on one instruction.

Yes, in those cases this situation was advantageous.

But, what about when her teammate and she are promoted to Chūnin and their Jōnin is no longer tasked with looking over them? In terms of numbers they would be at a clear disadvantage to other teams with three members.

She did the math, swallowing hard once realizing it would be hard to make a balanced team of two. Not only that how would their teamwork come into play? How would this change her role compared to if she have been assigned to a team of three?

Her mind raced through thousands of scenarios upon coming to the one question that might have meant life or death for her.

Was their instructor a Chūnin or a Jōnin?

They were only children, but they assumed what it meant to be assigned a Chūnin for an instructor. It meant they were denounced a dud, or just average, only the best given a Jōnin sensei.

Sakura licked her lips, grasping her hands under the table to await her fate.

The sound of a door lightly opening and closing did not stir her but the mention of her name did. With a startled gasp she stood and excused herself out of the row, sliding past several classmates to leave. Once freely in the aisle she could see a figure leave the room but in his hasty exit the only trait she could catch was brown hair.

She got to the door first. She took one final glance at the classroom, getting an ominous feeling this would be the last time she would see it. She sat near the front, always arriving as early as allowed to get a good seat in class.

In her last glimpse across the room she watched a girl who looked just as young as she did approach the door. Her teammate was a girl, and seemingly the same age as her.

That did wonders for relieving her nerves.

Sakura opened the door, holding it just long enough for the Hyūga to take hold once she released it.

"Arigatou."

Hearing the formal speech from someone so young did nothing but remind her how differently they had been brought up. This girl came from a noble clan, and Sakura's clan was considered small at best.

Upon entering the hallway a man was waiting for them.

The first thing that stood out to her was how tall he was compared to their tiny frames. He has uninterested brown eyes but to contradict that was a slant mouth slightly curved in interest.

Brown locks stopped directly on his shoulders but if his hair was wild or tamed was a mystery because of the bandana forehead protector he wears backwards. It must be his own stylish take on wearing his headband. It was a unique twist to announce individuality, though not as much as the senbon in his mouth that he held on to like his lifeline.

Sakura's critical mind took in all the details, even ones she knew could prove of no use to her. Seconds went by as a hush still reigned over the three, the man allowing himself to be analyzed as he did the same.

In the time the new Genin stood outside the door watching the man, the two girls didn't notice a new instructor come in, collect his team, and leave until they were halfway down the hall.

Sakura took in the man's green flak vest, blue long sleeves underneath, and standard sandals. Like most shinobi he had a few bandages wrapped around parts of his body and clothing. For him, it was on the ankles and right thigh. She even took notice of what side he wore his weapons pouch, the right hip. She made herself aware of everything because it had been drilled into them how the seemingly smallest things _mattered_.

Sakura turned her head to see her teammate's reaction of the man and caught a glimpse of a light flush made more evident by pale skin. The girl looked away as if to school her features, her long hair cascading to hide her profile. Sakura eyed the long hair jealously before a second later her teammate turned back, the only evidence of her slip being an owlish blink.

Sakura blinked too, trying to understand the girl to be her partner.

"Come on." Their new sensei threw the order over his shoulder casually, his hands already stuffed in his pockets.

The two girls exchanged blinks and followed the man. They passed the time by watching the way he walked; as if he hadn't a care in the world. Occasionally, they would make eye contact with each other, before one embarrassedly looked away.

They were led to a training ground.

"Ah." Their sensei yawned as he sat down on the patchy grass. His legs stretched outward, appearing longer than they had standing up. Beside her Hinata took a seat, neatly folding her legs in a meditative state.

Sakura feeling like a jumpy bunch of nerves bounced on her heels for a second before forcing herself to take a seat. She still couldn't remain still and she felt her thighs jiggle in tune with her erratically beating heart.

The man produced two papers from within his jacket and she caught a few mumbled words.

"Above average… low stamina, chakra …." The man's brows pulled together in confusion before he flipped the page looking for words on the back and moved on to the next paper.

Sakura got the feeling that the first paper had been her file.

"…above average taijutsu."

Once again the man's eyebrows pulled together before Sakura caught his next words. "This is it?" It was said with disbelief and annoyance, if the sound of teeth chomping down on metal was an indicator to go by.

He flicked the papers, and the wind carried it a few feet before it pooled between Sakura and Hinata who sat directly in front of their new sensei at a respectable distance. On one sheet Sakura could see her name, and a few lines, majority of the paper appearing blank.

Sakura pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, pulsing her lips in irritation at the wind that kept moving it out of place. It was the end of July but instead of harsh heat there was a pesky wind and mild air.

Sakura touched her forehead experimentally and while she felt a thin veil of wetness she was confident the wind would dry it within minutes.

Their sensei sighed audibly and her gaze snapped back to him upon hearing the noise.

"Genma Shiranui," he said, pointing to himself lazily with his thumb. Then he paused as if thinking about what to do or say next.

"Hmmm."

Sakura didn't know if she should be impressed with his nonchalance or disturbed by his lack of preparation. She had never been very patient and the drawled out delay got the best of her.

"Your rank?!" Sakura questioned with an urgency that put a fiery blush on her cheeks. She paused at the out of character remark, shaking her head with a ferocity. Feeling guilty she took a hold of the hair band on her wrist and gave it a good snap to remind herself she was in the presence of a superior, and she should act as such.

Silence settled over the group and she gathered courage to look up past her bangs, hoping he'd answer despite her rudeness. She couldn't stop her mind after all from wondering if she was denounced a dud by the academy.

Amused brown eyes took her in and with a movement that allured her the man swapped the senbon to the other side of his mouth. Sakura felt a hot blush take over, feeling like the Hyūga back in the hallway.

Now, was the man before her a Chūnin or Jōnin?

"What if I said Chūnin?" The man smirked slightly awaiting her reaction. He drew one leg closer to his body and propped it up, placing his head lazily on his knee.

Sakura crossed her arms in childish annoyance, realizing he was toying with her. At the revelation that he just might be a Chūnin she couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. She frowned, deciding it be better to just not answer him.

"You're a Jōnin," her partner (she had already forgotten her name) announced with confidence that almost convinced Sakura. The Hyūga was blinking at the man, engaging in a staring contest that she eventually lost when heat spread over her cheeks, forcing her to look away.

The man continued to stare at her none the less, amusement clear as day at being challenged by a child. "What makes you so certain?" His tone implied that he genuinely wanted to hear her thoughts.

"Chichioya-sama wouldn't do that to me," the girl muttered so softly Sakura had to lean in to hear. When the wind blew the girl's hair just right Sakura could see a faint blush still on her face. The girl was waiting for her blush to die down and as she waited she plucked blades of grass from the ground with more force than necessary.

Was she pouting?

Genma chuckled and decided to release the girl from her embarrassment. "Yea, I'm a Jōnin." He confirmed, then turned his gaze on Sakura when she released a relieved breath. "Though whether that's a good thing for you two is debatable."

Sakura's pink brows pulled together.

"So, enlighten me on who you are."

Sakura closed her mouth from asking a question. Then she opened it again, preparing to introduce herself. She was beat to the punch.

"I'm Hinata Hyūga." The girl said simply, and this time Sakura vowed not to forget the name again. She was going to be her one and only teammate after all.

"That's all? Tell me about this daddy of yours that you're so sure wouldn't stick you with a Chūnin." The amusement was back and although Hinata had a slight blush she held her ground.

"Hiashi Hyūga, head of the Hyūga clan!" She had an enormous proud smile on her face. Her hands were tied together in front of her, as if holding all the delight she felt at revealing such information.

Sakura has only known the girl for several minutes but each time she opened her mouth or did something Sakura felt like she was seeing a new side of her.

A nod told her that Genma-sensei accepted that response.

"That name carries a lot of favors," he said casually before swishing his senbon to the other side. "Is that it? What are you good at? Bad at? These files don't tell me shit so you might as well tell me and save me the trouble of figuring it out."

The two children gasped at the crude language but Genma just shrugged in a way that said 'get used to it'.

"I'm good at taijutsu," Hinata offered hesitantly, still plucking at blades of grass.

Genma smiled softly, "Yea, your file mentioned that."

The girl shook her head, suddenly looking up. "No…I'm really good!" She announced with a chirp, passion evident in her white eyes.

Genma nodded in a manner telling the girl to go on.

"My chakra control is good, I can do the tree and water exercises," she continued, making Sakura frown.

What is that?

"M-my grades were good? And my genjutsu is good, though I don't really like it. Ninjutsu…I don't know many but what I do know I believe to be o-okay. What I'm not good at… target practicing? And trap making is d-difficult."

The girl ended with a debating frown.

Sensei awarded her a comforting smile, "Don't worry we'll work on that."

Sakura bit her lip in nervousness as he finally turned on her. She knew what was coming and she suddenly felt intimidated to be around this girl with little faults.

Still, with an encouraging nod he asked, "And you?"

More silence, except this time it was her fault. As she tried to gather some courage she wondered if she should get used to these bursts of silence between the three.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm nine," she started, noticing that she was playing with the frills of her dress. It was her own blades of grass and she suddenly understood Hinata's nervousness at being the center of attention.

"How old are you?" Genma asked Hinata pointedly, as if that was important information he'd forgotten.

"I'm eight," she said shyly, pressing her forefingers together. Sakura observed the motion of Hinata's fingers bending and twisting to her will before looking away.

"I'll be nine in December!" She added as if that would help.

Genma tilted his head toward Sakura and strangely she found that without words she understood what he wanted. She mumbled her birthday being in March.

"Eh, you're basically the same age." He concluded with a wave of his hand that told her to continue.

"I've been told my chakra control is good," Sakura supplied feeling relieved at Genma's interested gaze.

"But my taijutsu is…really bad, and I have like no chakra." Sakura held her head down in shame from the confession before she shook her head with determination, prepared to tell her sensei everything he asked for. He said he would find out everything and maybe being honest would save her some humiliation when he did.

"My genjutsu and ninjutsu are good, but I can't do my hand signs as fast as others. My aim for targeting practice isn't very good either but I do like making traps. One time a sensei in the academy told me I had a knack for them!"

Sakura smiled brightly at that, remembering the fond memory of her favorite instructor. Ironically she never caught his name, and he'd only taught for a week.

In all actuality she was a talker, but she never got to showcase that side of herself in the academy.

This time she couldn't help but puff her chest out in pride, and mentioned as casually as possible, "My written grades were in the top ten all three years."

"Wow!" Hinata whispered breathily beside her, impressed. The girl was on her knees, leaning toward her, and Sakura eyes shot to Hinata's kimono dress vaguely wondering if the grass would stain the pretty cream color.

"I only got top fifty once, you're really smart!" Hinata commented excitedly. She had a sweet smile on her face that expressed her sincerity.

Sakura began playing with the hems of her dress again, suddenly nervous and not knowing how to respond. She'd never had much experience with socializing with children her own age.

"If you show me how to make traps… I could teach you taijutsu." Hinata offered, her voice barely above a whisper. Sakura became very aware that despite Hinata not looking at her once while she spoke she had been paying close attention.

She stopped playing with the hems of her dress and suddenly knew what to say. Her head bobbed vigorously, a hesitant smile forming on her face. "Okay!" She agreed.

Hinata blushed vividly and went back to her previous position with folded legs. Sakura noticed the grassy stains on Hinata's kimono but the girl didn't seem to mind them.

The two girls just sat there waiting for their new sensei to say something.

Child eyes watched as he thought for a few minutes before with a hop, he was on his feet, dusting himself off.

"I can work with this." She heard him say and she looked to Hinata to see her reaction. Unsurprisingly, the girl was just as confused as she was by the statement.

He led them to the target posts. There were dummies in the shape of bodies with fatal spots pointed out in red. Then there were the classic target posts with the rings, the smallest being the bullseye.

He put them on the line and gave them each a bunch of shuriken and a handful of kunai.

It became obvious to them what they were supposed to do so the girls began tossing the weapons aiming to hit the red bullseye.

When they ran out Genma stood their silently, taking in their results, stances, and aim.

"Genma-sensei?" Sakura inquired hesitantly, feeling ashamed at her display. Most of her kunai lay on the grass innocently, a stark contrast to their purpose. Though to her credit there were a few that lay on the outer rims of the target circle.

It helped her pride that Hinata had performed about the same.

The two girls gathered around their new sensei.

He was honest with them, though his facial expression wasn't amusement but a seriousness they hadn't yet seen on him. "Your aim isn't the problem," he began to explain. "It's your power behind the throw, which is why majority of your weapons hit the post but didn't stick."

The beginning of his assessment had the girls hopeful for improvement. "Your aim is average and it will improve with practice, but I am impressed with your stance. It's textbook perfection, both of you." He nodded calculatingly, and the girls accepted the praise with frowns, still disappointed with their horrid showing.

Genma sighed audibly as he put on his thinking face. "Being able to aim a kunai or shuriken is useless if there isn't enough force to get it where you need to go. Most of the time you need it to be dug into your opponents flesh, dealing as much damage as possible."

The girls swooned at the mention of flesh, which brought up the idea of blood. Sakura turned green at the thought of taking life and Hinata paled from the subject in particular. For the two girls it brought up memories of their clansmen, and the many funerals they've attended since they were young.

"That strength you need is something that will come in time, which is something we can't wait for."

"Maybe…" A soon to be familiar clank sound coming from gripping his senbon too harshly reached their ears as he dug into his weapons pouch with urgency. He pulled out six senbon, and the girl's raised their eyebrows. He gripped them in the crevices between his fingers on both hands and with a beautiful form no doubt learned from years of experience and hours of diligent practice, they shot out of his hands, a blur.

Hinata blinked, embarrassed they had escaped her gaze and pouted, wishing her Byakugan had been activated. Sakura's nose scrunched up in confusion.

Genma pointed to the direction of the target posts.

This time Hinata did activate her family's eye jutsu and a tiny impressed gasp filled her lungs. Sakura had to squint, and only when the sun caught the metal just right did she see all six senbon perfectly in the middle of the tiny red target circle.

As if they lost all their previous shyness the girls jumbled over to their new sensei nearly out of breath as they showcased their excitement and eagerness to learn with words that were lost to him because they tried to outtalk the other.

He let them speak, but after a couple minutes he shushed them with his hand.

Genma-sensei talked about senbon like a girl would a lover. He spit the one in his mouth onto his hand, showcasing it for example as he spoke wistfully, and quite honestly for a long while about the beauty of its simplicity.

"Often, the slice of it in the air is lost because of the wind. It takes some serious ass ears to hear this baby, but it takes even more serious ass eyes to see it in action." He winked at Hinata, and she blinked before a flame took over her face. Even without the Byakugan her sight was something to pride itself on, and the senbon had escaped her gaze immediately.

"For that alone they are very useful in battle, and it's one of many reasons I prefer them to kunai or shuriken. Though, like many weapons they have their disadvantages. They are light, so without enough speed a small wind current can easily take them off course, rendering them useless."

"For that reason alone, many people don't bother with them, but I believe you two are intelligent enough to turn a disadvantage into an advantage. Calculating the trajectory of a weapon and how the wind will impact it is hard, made even more difficult by being in the midst of battle, but it's not impossible. Besides, it'll solve your little problem with kunai and shuriken and… I think you two can do it."

Genma winked. Sakura and Hinata blushed. When it died down their tiny bodies straightened at the praise and with renewed spirits they eagerly waited to be taught the proper form on how to throw the senbon.

Then they practiced.

…

Two months went by since their meeting and the time was spent well. Every day their tiny bodies were pushed to their breaking points as they practiced senbon and wind manipulation, stamina, and even a few useful jutsu.

Genma spent a lot of time on trap making. Drilling into them how useful it was to master a skill capable of defeating or escaping an enemy without the waste of chakra or much energy. He made it very clear that as children they would always have less chakra and stamina so it was crucial for them to do well at this.

Hinata struggled.

He spent a lot of time on taijutsu training as well. While trap making was important he was honest, telling them that more than likely it would be difficult to outsmart seasoned veterans. If they were lucky they could have surprise on their side or be underestimated, but that was unlikely with the paranoia that came with battle.

So, he said more than likely it would end with a fight.

Their bodies wouldn't be able to compete with high ranked jutsu and the necessary chakra that came with executing them so their best chance was to engage an enemy in close combat, if fleeing wasn't an option. Fighting one on one, Genma did not hold his punches, and made sure they didn't when sparing the other.

Sakura struggled.

They were to be precise, and use their smaller, more flexible bodies to their advantage because their opponents would always be stronger and faster. He made them run a lot, trying to both increase their speed and stamina at the same time.

Genma watched the two girls with flushed skin and tired eyes desperately gasping for air with a small smirk.

He realized, they never complained.

His shoulders tensed and his spine straightened when he heard a familiar piercing cry. His brown eyes grew weary and hard in the seconds it took the messenger hawk to come into view and land. He took the message and when he did the bird took off in a furry of sudden wind and loose feathers.

Sakura and Hinata both watched him quietly.

It was in their nature, and he'd been lucky to get two children like them.

They listened carefully and took all his words to heart. They were intelligent and learned quickly as a result. They were children but if not for their tiny frames he would forget that because of the maturity found in both that was years ahead of them.

Hinata was confidant in her taijutsu and while it was charming to watch a young girl display her skills seriously with a face that couldn't be taken serious because of plump cheeks it could also be confusing. Years of tradition had been drilled into her, and because of that she refused to waiver on many things. Genma was at a lost on what to change because of the thought of his changes that contradicted her clans teachings could be what get her killed.

Genma found Sakura's high intelligence for a child to be endearing, but sometimes her eager mind left him tired. Often, on days when he thought of the two girl's future which he found himself thinking about more and more than he liked, he found himself fearful that one day he would not have the answers she so desperately wanted to learn. What if that very answer she wanted to quench her thirst with was the very same that could have saved her life?

He was their sensei, and they were at war and soon, much sooner than they would ever be ready for they would be chucked off to fight for a cause they were too young to understand. If they died it would be because he failed them, and that he found to his initial surprise, became his most scary thought.

As a man who always unashamedly put himself before others and never had an issue with understanding himself, he'd been at a lost.

Genma had always been a calculating and serious individual but the knowledge that he was to be a sensei, and of two girls brought on a new side to him his friends and companions would tease relentlessly if they ever saw.

He felt a sense of protectiveness that he'd never felt before, ironically one that didn't even compare to the time he spent on the Hokage's guard. Then, he thought back to many years ago, during those years under a wise man that taught him many valuable lessons.

Genma was known to be selfish, cold, and sarcastic, a charm that hurt as much as it did entice others because his words and actions always gave off the impression that he did not care, which he did not.

He had asked the man with infamous golden hair why he would choose him to be among the few with the task of guarding him. A task he ultimately had failed at.

" _Do you have anyone who is precious to you Genma?"_

 _Genma had been hesitant with his response. He had friends of course, though they were few in numbers. Then there were his teammates, and sensei, still living, so why had he hesitated?_

 _The golden man had smiled, and it always felt like the world had brightened in response. Genma, had admittedly disliked this man._

" _I thought so. One day you will might be lucky enough to cherish someone enough that you are willing to die for them, without hesitation. I know that person isn't nor will ever be me." The Hokage had said, a brilliant smile still on his face._

 _Genma remembers lurching back, as if he'd been smacked. Quickly, his mouth working to reassure the Hokage he would happily sacrifice his life in any given moment for his lord. His words were smooth and if it was anyone else listening they would have worked, but the Hokage had waved them off with knowing eyes._

 _Was it treason to not know if he would sacrifice himself for his Kage? Genma liked to think he would do the practical thing of saving the life worth more than his, but alas he had always been someone to put his needs before others, and he would not know what he would do until the situation arose._

 _It only took a second of doubt for the Hokage to perish, and if that was taken into account it was very likely he wouldn't die for his Hokage. Genma had never felt that unconditional devotion and love he'd heard many fools speak of._

 _Then, if the Hokage knew his true nature what did that make him? A fool? Or perhaps a wise man he would never have the hope to understand._

" _Genma, I hope that what I teach you will be enough for you to protect those important to you."_

 _Genma had stuffed his hands into pockets and said, "Yes, my lord." Not believing a single word to come out of that man's mouth, and irritated at never getting an answer to his question._

That was how he responded, and as Genma looked into owl white eyes, with a dash of lavender then switched to intense emerald eyes that wavered, then were back to calculating, he sighed, finally understanding the words of his last mentor.

Genma folded up the tiny note, finished reading the short order with time to watch the messenger hawk disappear, hidden by the trees.

For not the first time in his life Genma felt that familiar dreadful terror sneak its way into his heart.

Yet this time it was for an entirely different, unfamiliar reason.

Genma ignored the expectant stares of the two girls, waiting hopefully to be let in on the message he had been given.

These two girls were mature but it was at the cost of their childhood, and he found the areas that took a toll on them.

Hinata's moments of shyness and bashfulness were frequent and while he knew she would one day outgrow her blush, he also worried for her lack of control on her habit.

Sakura was calculating but such individuals were often the hardest on themselves, having memorized their own faults to a tee.

Even now under his intense gaze Hinata began her nervous habit, though to her credit she did not look away.

"Hinata," he said. The girl licked her lips, before throwing her pointer fingers away from each other. Her eyes displayed shame. It wasn't her fault though, she did it without realizing it.

That was how ingrained in her it was.

"You need to stop," he began, the familiar words on his tongue. "A nervous act will be seen as a weakness. A weakness is a d-death sentence," Hinata finished quietly.

Genma smiled sadly, feeling a bit guilty. After all she was trying, it's just sometimes not enough to try. He thought on that for a few minutes, how could a nervous act be stopped?

He could beat it out of her, but that was cruel for a soon to be nine year old…so what else?

It needs to be replaced.

After a few minutes Genma plucked his signature senbon out of his mouth and reached it out to the confused girl who looked at him like a doe.

"Whenever you feel the need to do that finger thingy, chomp on this. I doubt anyone will pick up on it as a nervous habit."

Hesitantly, and only because he was waiting Hinata took the tool holding it away from her like you would the trash.

"That's…unladylike," Hinata eventually argued, staring at the hand me down senbon in a displeasing way that clearly expressed how she didn't want to put the unsanitary tool in her mouth.

On the tip of her tongue she had the argument that her father wouldn't approve of her appearance like that. Hinata was raised to be elegant and neat, and such a thing displayed in her mouth at all times contradicted that entire image.

Genma cracked a smile at that. "Psh, there's nothing ladylike about the shinobi profession, kunoichi or not."

The man bended down and took the senbon from her. Patiently, he held it out making it clear what he wanted Hinata to do. "A shinobi can't be so scared of germs. It's just us three so by the time were all done with each other we'll have swapped spit and grime. Boundaries can't exist between teammates, hell, one day you could be arms deep in my blood."

The man shrugged in his familiar nonchalant way, making Hinata and Sakura frown at the image. Eventually, Hinata's frown transitioned to a straight line and hesitantly she opened her mouth. Not a second later the senbon was carefully plopped into it.

Hinata chomped down on the metal, trying to familiarize herself with the taste. Could she really grow used to this always being in her mouth?

Her mind moved to a different matter, that this was an indirect kiss, and that thought made her blush and swoon, the senbon poking the inside of her cheek as a result. Her face quickly bunched up, turning to slight pain.

Genma chuckled lightly in amusement at her strange actions before tilting his head at the new look. "You look cool, kid."

"And you." Genma turned away from Hinata to look at Sakura, the girl jumping at the sudden attention.

There were few things Sakura wasn't willing to change about herself to be better but one was her hair. Strangely the girl always carried a hair tie with her but not once had he ever seen her put her hair up.

It was distracting, and he knew it had to be difficult with her training and engaging in taijutsu sparring to have it constantly flying into her field of vision. He's ordered her on several occasions to put her hair up but it was the one thing she'd been stubborn about, refusing to do.

"Why won't you put your hair up?" He asked outright, eyeing the green hair tie that was on her wrist today.

Sakura frowned upon being put on the spot. With her hands fisted at her sides she answered. "I-it's short and ugly and when I put it up I look like a boy," she admitted quietly, eyes watering a bit. Her forehead was big too but that was something she didn't want to say out loud.

Sakura had her insecurities too.

Genma understood women to an extent, and despite being little girls they belonged to that category. There was nothing he could say to Sakura to convince her she didn't look hideous with her hair up. That was just how a girl's mind worked, so instead he began to untie his bandana forehead protector.

"Here, wear this until it gets long and _voluptuous._ " Sakura cracked a very small smile at the word, and beside her Hinata broke out into giggles.

Sakura looked up at the man, fresh with no bandana. The ends of his hair already beginning to curl up and it hadn't even been a minute.

Sakura smiled, studying the ends of his brown locks. Sensei was calm, cool, and collected, yet his hair was the opposite of him. It was wild, and yet she found that strangely fitting.

She took off her forehead protector and carefully tied the bandana one on, making sure that it was backwards.

"Now you can fight and still look adorable." Genma gave her head a light ruffle and lopsided grin.

For a moment the two girls studied their sensei. No bandana forehead protector and no senbon, he seemed slightly uncomfortable and out of place even to them.

Though to their credit, although they were children Sakura had a quick mind that made her take in every detail, and Hinata had eyes that nothing escaped.

Genma backed away from the two girls. He reached into his weapons pouch and took out a senbon, placing it back into the comfort of his mouth. He walked away, one hand in his pocket and the other picking at his gravity defying hair.

With girly giggles, they followed.

…

Welp, that's chapter one, possibly the only chapter if I don't get enough feedback. The idea is so random that I'm scared enough people wouldn't be interested.

Tell me what you guys think, I'll be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys!**

 **It's been a long time, and I know a lot of you guys are probably surprised by this chapter since I said the first would most likely remain a one shot. Well, you guys were convincing, so I've officially committed to this story.**

 **Okay, you're going to be confused as hell reading this chapter, especially considering where the first one left off so keep this in mind.**

 **Sakura and Hinata are older.**

 **This chapter takes place years ahead of the last. It's weird but I think I'm going to update in a system where I write a chapter on the "past" then the next on the "present" and keep going until the past chapters catch up to the present, if that makes sense. Well, tell me what you think about that, and don't knock it until reading this chapter.**

 **As always, enjoy and review!**

…

 _Déjà vu._

Sakura's breath came out labored as she leaped off the tree branch to launch herself to the next. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as she sped up, urging her tired muscles to go faster. They screamed in protest, but when she added a pinch of chakra they yielded to her demands.

She ran, nothing to be seen but the blur of the forest around her as she chased after Hinata's form. Her partner had always been faster, and if her teammate was picking up the pace that meant the pursuers were gaining on them.

Sakura leaped to the next branch, losing control over her chakra for a split second which allowed the wood to explode upon impact.

Her face twisted into pain, feeling splinters digging deep into the flesh in her leg. She had gotten off easy though, moving so fast the second she touched the tree she had been off to the next. The few pieces of wood imbedded in were just the result of the wide propelling range.

Sakura landed on the next branch shakily, pausing to take a look at her handiwork. Her mistake could cost them their lives. She had just made it easier for them to be tracked. She cursed herself as the familiar feeling she realized never truly went away settled in the pit of her gut.

Fear.

She was brought back to reality when a gentle hand tapped her shoulder. Hinata's piercing Byakugan awaited her, analyzing her state of mind.

Sakura was out of breath as Hinata bended down to assess her leg. Her shoulders heaved out of sync with her frantic breaths as she took in her partner.

It was nothing short of a miracle they both lived this long.

Sakura knew numbers, and odds were that one of them, if not them both, should be dead.

But, here they both were, seven years after becoming partners.

Sakura winced when Hinata yanked the first splinter out.

"Leave it."

Hinata ignored her, continuing until she finished her objective of removing them all. All the while Sakura's green gaze danced anxiously amongst the forest, the only semblance of relief she felt was that Hinata's dōjutsu was activated.

"Save your chakra, Hina." It came out as a hiss when the pale girl's hand became coated in a faint green.

Sakura was low on chakra, so she knew Hinata who constantly had her eyes activated had to be.

Hinata shook her head defiantly, "It could slow you down."

Sakura felt her shoulders shake again, the bubbling emotions she was desperately trying to contain, seeping out.

"We don't have time for this!"

Two blistered hands slapped both sides of her face in sync. It didn't hurt, but it stung enough for Sakura's eyes to stop their searching enough to look at Hinata.

"Not today."

Her first reaction was to panic. She could see the bristling fear in the outer rims of Hinata's eyes. Her partner was trying so hard not to show fear because if both of them did they would for sure be fucked.

 _Get yourself together Sakura._

She paused, allowing herself three seconds.

Three split seconds to bring her breathing to as close as normal that she could manage under the circumstances and bring clarity to the swarming thoughts in her head.

She returned Hinata's stare.

"Not today," she repeated, feeling reassured when Hinata sighed with relief.

She sprang into action, reaching into her weapons pouch as she casted Hinata a quick glance.

"How many?"

"…nineteen."

Sakura took a deep breath as her fingers curled around the paper in her hand.

 _Don't panic._

"Rank?"

"Two Genin. The rest are Chūnin or higher. Three have chakra levels extremely higher than the average Jōnin."

She took another deep breath.

She ignored Hinata's gaze as she leaped to what remained of the tree branch she destroyed.

"They'll stop to inspect the tree. We can't shake the bastards so they have to have a sensor or two. If we're lucky we can take them out."

Sakura bent down to her knees, slapping the exploding tag on the underbelly of the branch. She got up with a frown, though a determined one none the less.

Somehow, they would make it out of this.

Hinata nodded in approval of her plan, and together they took off deeper into the forest.

…

 _Déjà vu._

"Now!" Hinata commanded.

Sakura's fingers flew together, weaving to make the exploding tag go off.

She turned, seeing a brief flare up in the sky. She hoped it would be farther to where she couldn't see it.

"How many?"

Hinata glided off her branch, never straying her gaze as she held up three fingers.

"They still haven't moved…maybe we got their sensor?"

"Hopefully, but let's not count on it. Should we lay more traps?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not necessary. They're wary now, they'll be slower. We need to take advantage of our lead."

Sakura gripped her chin in thought, before humming in agreement. "Your right."

The chase continued for several more hours. Every hour the time separating them from the eventual encounter decreasing by minutes. Hinata long ago had turned off her Byakugan, the strain too much to bare.

Their bodies were betraying them. Her chakra levels were dangerously low, and her muscles were shutting down. They moved in pathetic sprints.

"Duck!"

Her timing was slow, but she reacted to Hinata's voice as fast as her body allowed. Her neck ached as she snapped her head down, the hiss of a kunai slicing the air where her scalp had been.

Sakura didn't have time to register how close to death she had been. Her body pumped adrenaline through her veins, her reflexes kicking in to avoid the hundreds of kunai and shuriken launched at her.

Sakura bobbed in and out of the cover of the thick foliage, her nerves in jitters over the sound of metal coming way too close to her body for comfort. She wasn't as flexible as Hinata, but her body twirled and twisted to her liking as each moment she avoided a strike that should of hit.

It still wasn't enough, because hundreds of kunai and shuriken became a thousand. With a pained gasp, she pulled a kunai that had embedded itself into her arm out and gripped it tightly.

She took a second to inspect the tip before breathing in relief.

No poison.

Ahead of her, Hinata took up a defensive stance as she deflected weapons that came close with the kunai in her left hand, using the right to throw her own senbon. Sakura could see the senbon in her mouth bounce around, being chomped on in subconscious frustration.

They needed to go on the offensive. Sakura halfheartedly through a few of her own senbon.

Unlike their enemies, their weapons were coated in a highly potent poison. If it even slightly grazed against your skin you would be dead in minutes without the antidote.

"Two…hit with poison." Hinata yelled over the clang of metal.

Sakura nodded, pausing in her exploits to snap her leather gloves properly in place. She opened her mouth to speak but Hinata beat her to the punch.

"I'll cover you!"

Sakura emptied out the remaining exploding tags in her bag, scattering them frantically. She was a blur as she scurried around, Hinata following to not leave her defenseless. She traveled in a straight line and once satisfied with the three hundred parameter she'd settled on she took a deep breath.

Then, she coated her fists and sandals with chakra and wreaked havoc on the forest.

Dozens and dozens of ancient trees fell, and she set off a few tags to create more destruction. The enemy wouldn't want to travel through this. They would go around, their earlier cautiousness had proven that.

She whipped her arm back in a stretch as she took in her work. The kunai and shuriken storm had ended, a matter of the enemies' hesitance.

It wasn't an attack, but a diversion. By the time they took a detour around the rubble Hinata and she would have put a good distance between them. Not to mention, two more ninja would be dead as the poison finished wrecking their nervous systems.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow, sighed, and took off.

"Sakura, they're traveling over the rubble!"

"Fuck!" She quickly threaded her fingers through the necessary hand signals. A distant explosion went off. A second later, a second joining the first.

"One." Hinata said, a frown marveled over her sweaty face that told her they still weren't going for the detour.

"Fuck," she gasped out. Her eyes stung from sweat and unshed tears. She had taken a gamble, and now all her precious chakra had just gone to waste.

She furiously pumped chakra through her feet, shooting forward, past Hinata, their guide.

"Sakura wait!"

She soared through the forest, her feet airborne as she awaited the next tree to leap from. The next tree never came. The forest split open suddenly to reveal openness. She began plummeting to the ground, sixty feet below her a large body of water.

She tried desperately to adjust her chakra levels to no avail. Her body smacked the water with a slap as she went under. Her feet kicked as she flailed her arms to swim to the top. She gasped for air the second she broke through to the surface.

She took Hinata's awaiting hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. The bandana forehead protector clung to her like second skin as she shivered and eyed Hinata questioningly.

"We have to fight."

To her ears it sounded like suicide, but when she veiled her layer of fear she realized that was truly their best bet. They couldn't outrun their pursuers, and if they continued to try, they would tire out faster.

No more tricks. The hunt had long ago made their chasers lose their cautiousness. Now, with what little chakra they had left they had to strike.

This was their chance, the only hope they could grasp with intent to see another sunrise.

"Thirteen," Sakura whispered breathily. She positioned her body defensively, snapping her leather gloves into place.

"Hai," Hinata responded, her back hitting Sakura's wet one as she moved to her gentle fist stance.

Sakura leaned back, craving the warmth her close proximity to Hinata offered. Her nostrils flared as her fingers itched with anxiety.

They waited.

A minute later the first figure appeared over the cliff. Hunched over as it eyed them curiously. Then another joined. Eventually standing above, watching were all thirteen shinobi they had to kill. One after the other they jumped. Making the transition from tree to water with no visible difficulty.

The figures cloaked in black dashed in different directions the second their sandal clad feet touched the brim of water.

Sakura's eyes glossed over with hatred at the rock engraved sign on their headbands. She felt like a cornered animal as they circled around them. Hinata and her pressing into the other's back more and more as the seconds ticked by.

Her teeth were bared in a silent snarl, tense, as she awaited the inevitable.

One rock ninja drew his sword, and battle commenced.

…

Sakura screamed when her fist connected with the brittle head of her opponent. The crunch coming from the man's broken skull barely phased her as she swept her eyes over the battle.

It became clear to their opponents early on that Hinata and she were close combat specialists. They're cautious nature was back after witnessing the violent fighting style of the two teens.

Just moments into the fight and Hinata's fingers merely tapped a man, but a second later he was on his knees gurgling blood before his body slipped into the water. They eyed her vein piercing gaze with recognition after that.

Sakura went for a less subtle approach, slamming her fist into an unsuspecting woman's abdomen. Her opponents' eyes had flashed with agony as her intestines were rearranged by her chakra coated fist.

After that display the duo came back together, back to back, daring the others to come close.

Including the short man she just disposed of, they had ten opponents left. Five more, and she could breathe easy again.

She narrowed her eyes and her shoulders tensed up when one made sudden movement. He was taller than his companions, and moved with a confident stride over the water. Sakura understood immediately that if he wasn't in charge he was at least one of the strong ones Hinata had warned her about.

They had just achieved their Jōnin status, and this man was seasoned going off appearance alone.

He stepped in front of his companions with an ugly scowl on his scarred face. His fingers flashed through signs, quicker than her eyes could follow.

"Sakura behind me!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She hovered behind Hinata, her taller form peering over her partner who was flashing through her own hand signs.

The water moved. It whooshed and swirled as it gathered, reaching untold heights as it violently molded.

A dragon.

Sweat trickled down her brow as she stared at the beast made from water alone. The man wielded it with ease, his feet a width apart and his shoulders steady.

With no warning at all the dragon attacked.

Hinata's own, premature dragon collided with the enemies in a burst of pressure, tossing them through the air. They skidded over the water's edge, rolling along till they got control of their bodies. The result of the two dragon's clash was a momentary shower.

They were drenched, for her a second time as they stood to shaking feet. Sakura's eyes were glossed over in defeat when someone was suddenly in her guard, attacking relentlessly with a katana.

She grunted, moving robotically as her limbs fought against her each and every dodge and parry she made. In a moment of carelessness the blade sliced her dress, cutting her thigh effortlessly. She sucked in a hiss, growing wary as the experienced swordsman cut her again, this time, an arm.

She reached out desperately, and by pure luck was able to grab the blade with her gloved hand. The sharp blade cut through her fabric, and Sakura could feel blood oozing through her fingers.

She ignored the pain, taking advantage of the startled brown eyes before her. With an ugly sneer she reared her head back for a sickening head butt. The man released the blade immediately to cradle his face.

Sakura swapped the blade quickly, angling it so now she wielded it. Just as the Iwa foe released his face her satisfied smile was looking down at him as she killed him with his own weapon.

She didn't have time to admire the kill as she side stepped to avoid the punch coming for her throat. She knew what was coming next, but her limbs just wouldn't move as quickly as her mind. A kick collided with her back and she tumbled to the ground.

She could see Hinata in the corner of her eye, dancing enchantingly amongst three enemies, leaving love bites with her fingers when given the chance.

She'd always been the less graceful one.

Sakura snarled as she threw the blade wildly into the air to give herself time. A master she was not, but she knew the basics.

Four shinobi surrounded her, and Hinata shared her numbers. Sakura wheezed for breath as they zeroed in on her.

Hinata glided across the water, dodging kunai and shuriken alike on her journey to get back to her side. Sakura met her partner halfway, unsure whose heavy breathing it was when their backs collided painfully.

They were surrounded.

"Sakura, underwater!"

Sakura let gravity take her, releasing the chakra from her feet so she fell quickly. Her emerald eyes looked through the cloudy water to see Hinata above, having activated her greatest defense, the kaiten.

Thousands of kunai and shuriken were hurled back upon contact with the shield of chakra. Hinata spun and spun, until the Iwa nin ran out of weapons, taking hesitant steps back when the weapons flung dangerously close to them.

Sakura swam to the surface when Hinata's kaiten slowed. She breached the water feeling renewed. They could do this.

She stepped onto the surface, and Hinata turned to face her.

She frowned when she saw Hinata's Byakugan less gaze. Her teammate's bruised lips were parted in a pant, a glistening senbon sticking out.

Her stomach dropped upon hearing a swish like noise assault her ears. She had made that same sound minutes ago when she killed that Iwa nin.

Sakura looked down slowly to see a katana sticking out Hinata's abdomen, shimmering under the sun's glow.

Hinata's mouth opened into a silent scream, her hands twitching at her sides. Her violet eyes mirrored the confusion Sakura felt. The silent scream transformed to violent coughs, wheezing noises escaping her pale throat.

The swishing noise came again as the blade exited the way it came. The overwhelming smell of blood entered her nostrils. The scent alone enough to bring water to her eyes.

The wind tickled Sakura's face as her eyes enlarged to saucers, and her spine shivered with familiar dread.

She blinked rapidly as blood splattered onto her face.

 _Déjà vu._

 _The phenomenon of having the feeling that the situation currently being experienced has already been experienced in the past._

…

Welp, review please.

If I can get twenty again expect a Christmas present!


End file.
